School, or not
by Moongara Shadow Walker
Summary: the Gung Ho Guns start appearing at school, and the chaos that follows
1. Halloween

Disclaimer- I do not own Trigun or any other anime, and the names of the other characters have been changed to protect the innocent and the stupid, ok mostly the stupid. I have done my best to guess the reactions of my peers based on personal experiences I have had. This started out as revenge and turned into comedy, and slowly just degraded into just plain old chaos. Oh and one more thing, if you have any loyalty to the Christian religion, I am warning you right now, I am a bit irreverent, ok, seriously irreverent. Enjoy. {}[] = thought speak =shielded thought speak  
  
Halloween, my favorite holiday, and, for once, my costume had the desired effect, I have been left alone by most of my enemies, but not that it is going to last. I have heard something strange about Pre-Cal class, and guess where I am headed. Who was the idiot.crap, tell me that I am seeing things. Note to self, stock up of Krispy Kreme Donuts. There sits one the most evil people I know of, but then again, enough food bribes and I might just get out of here alive Sharpfang slid into her seat, right at the front, just my luck, does he have to keep smiling like that, ok, mask down, air supply or no, its cover Tige was already in her seat, and looking a little green. Babs walked by in a Play Boy bunny outfit, eyeing both Sharpfang and their substitute teacher. Sharpfang looked up, cringed and returned to talking to Tige as she pulled out her stuff "Excuse me, could you two put the bone away? It is making me sick." She snapped. can I call it or what? Instinct you lack earther The teacher took one look at her and twitched in pain. The first sheet had a drawing of a Catrian soldier and mount. might want to put this away before anyone sees it she mused as Duras walked in the door and without looking moved to his seat. "I see a devil in corner." He snickered to Torrall as they both sat down. stupid creatures, I wonder if our teacher knows what that means {who ever it is that knows thought speak, are they always this stupid} She started violently, the teacher smiled at her {yes, I know, child in the bone mask} I swear I mean you no ill. this is pretty much normal, except I am normally the butt of their jokes, my lord Sharpfang about fell out of her chair. {My lord, I like that, tell me, does that female always look like that?}yes, as smug as ever  
  
The teacher stood up and made a motion to head for the overhead. "I will be your new teacher for the next month, your teacher could not be here. My name is Legato Bluesummers. That is all you need to know." "Excuse me!!!" Babs nearly shouted, "could you please remove the animal skull from your shoulder and tell Sharpfang to take her mask off, it is making me ill?" {Not the smartest, is she} No my lord Sharpfang was still scared, he could kill her with one thought. At least he finds me useful "Tell me, young lady, do you what kind of skull this is?" "No, not that I would know. Why would I know?" Babs literally spat in to the teacher's face. brazen creature, you know full well what a human skull looks like "The skull is human, and for all I care it could be yours." "It is illegal for a teacher to threaten a student, you all heard him. He just threatened my life, you can't do that." she took on Telefang, so this is not totally unexpected {Who?} As of right now, the second most dangerous teacher to be on the bad side of, if you are wondering, the third is Anar{I am not even going to ask about the costume} "Oh, really." Legato remarked, and turned away and resumed class.  
  
"Hey, devil, what are you drawing, a demon?" Duras yelled at Sharpfang. "Two demons in the corner."{are they really that stupid?} Yes, my lord {Stupidity of this caliber is not my concern}I put up with it all the time, how long did you say you were staying? "Sharpfang," Tige whispered as she tapped her on the shoulder, "two things, one, you seem not even remotely phased by this, second why are you smiling like a demon?" "I am truly enjoying this, he is doing everything I wish I could." Sharpfang said. {Where are you going next?} what, who me? {I wish to speak with you, alone, this thought speak grows tiresome} but why me, I am no different than the others She was on the verge of panic, this could not be good either way, but curiosity prevailed. I have free period, my lord {Stay, this world is new to me, and you seem to more helpful to me than the others, you know thought speak} She about fell out of her seat, he is right, I know how speak in thought and this could be very useful for me A loud roll of thunder broke the silence of the class at work. "I really hate storms, and with it being Halloween, this is really scary. Not that our teacher is not making me nervous." Lursa whimpered behind her. "Take that mask off, it will give you pimples. gods above, does this ever stop Where did you get that bag, it is making me sick, you should admire it not wear it." Lursa snapped motioning at Sharpfang's fur bag. What do I have to give you for one day worth of peace? "Leave it be, Sharpfang, its not worth your time," Tige said. "They are just being stupid to anger you." "Silence, you." Legato said Lursa. "Please take the skull off, I agree with Babs, its disgusting." {normal?}yes, normal "Why should I? I am the teacher, the authority here." "Oh," Lursa snapped, "my dad can get you fired, he has the money." "Love to see him try"  
  
"You wished to speak with me." Sharpfang said, standing in front of Legato's desk. "You have knowledge of human laws that I need if I am to stay alive long enough to complete my mission." "Understood." "You also seem to enough about dealing with these poorly trained creatures." "Sir, with all due respect, I will help you, but I have one request." "What?" "For both my sake and yours, stay out of my head." "I have already tried to scan you and found it nearly impossible to make sense of what is there but I know what I need to know about you. I will honor your request." He answered with a nod.arg 


	2. Day of Dead or not

Next day.  
  
{Since when did the human race become obsessed with death}never a dull moment, listen to what they are saying, it has more to do with their precious idea of resurrection than with death{resurrection.}really strange earther idea Sharpfang wanted badly to go back to planning her costume for next Halloween, but at least she was not going to be bored. {So why are they so obsessed with death now, but yet they show little concern for it the rest of the time}I cannot explain Christian doctrine{Try}no, sorry, I cannot, just listen and you should get the gist of it{what is this thing they keep referring to, 9/11}I have no prayer of explaining it to you{try}basically a group of crazed humans flew planes into something called the Trade Towers and killed a lot of humans, they also hit the Pentagon{humans dislike the death of their own kind, even those they do not know}no joke  
  
"I truly hate long chapel services." Sharpfang said the minute she got to Pre-Cal class, first class after the service. "At least one of you got the message, Halloween is over, take the monkey or whatever skull off your shoulder." Babs said as she walked in. Who died and made you queen? {she also forgot about Halloween costumes} Please, you only have had put up with her for two days, I spent a year and a half with her. That is her normal dress{where I came from, only bar wenches and whores dress like that} not here, it is perfectly normal "Listen, Babs, I am in charge here. Now dance for me." "No, oh all the rude.sexual harassment." Babs yelled even as her feet began to dance. {Enough punishment?}no {You have your mask with you?} Yes {give it to me then} Effortlessly, he forced Babs to put on the bone mask and headdress. "You will wear that for the rest of class and however longer I see fit." She moved to remove the mask. Legato locked her with his gaze. She continued. She could stare down a T-Rex {A what?} A very big, very mean reptilian animal from the later Jurassic period of earth, it stood about 12 feet high, and is considered one of the nastiest predators to walk the face of the earth {More than I needed to know} Sharpfang smiled in amusement. "I did not tell you to take it off." "Hey devil, the cheer leaders are putting a curse on you." Duras shouted. {Who is he referring to?} definitely me "Shut up. You are here by forbidden to talk during the rest of the class." little detail, do not rip out his vocal cords, that will get you into serious trouble{so what can I do to him?}psychic tricks are fine, maybe have him serve me and my friends as a packhorse for the rest of the day. "You are ordered to serve as her pack horse for the rest of the day."hehe, fate worse than death, serve the creature whom you mock{interesting choice of words} "Teachers pet." Torrall yelled, "can't fight your own battles." "Leave her, it is my choice. And you just earned your selves servitude as well." let them grade papers {what?} next test you give to any of the other classes, have them grade it for you. Gives you more time to hunt "All of you," Legato said as he motioned to the entire back row, "have earned yourselves the luxury of grading papers for me and the entire rest of the math staff as punishment." The other math teacher is going to love this  
  
"Ok, Sharpfang, what is going on?" Tige said almost accusingly. "What do you mean?" "Legato just randomly assigns punishment to all of your enemies and you had nothing to do with it." "No, not really." "Ok, how much weirder can things get, we have a sadistic math teacher who seems perfectly content to hand out absurd punishments to people that we dislike, but he makes me ill just to be around. I still have trouble seeing him in chapel." Rel came up looking like she had had a bad day. "Who do you think is worse, Legato or Anar?" "Anar, hands down." Sharpfang said without looking out of her computer. "That's because you literally get what ever you want in Legato's class." "I do not, its not my fault that our new teacher happens to have the same expectations of civility. And its not like I have not had other teachers cover my back, in Spanish class for example in 9th grade." "Yes well, that teacher did not seem like a demon." 


	3. the teacher from Hell

crud, late, why does advisory always run over, Anar is going to skin me alive Sharpfang thought as she raced to the Humanities wing. {I need your help}sorry, my lord, but I really need to get to this class, my teacher will either skin me alive or rip me apart {now, Sharfang, my computer is not working, I have to write something called progress reports and I am not sure what to do other than shoot it}please, I do not want to explain that to Dell {I will talk to your teacher afterwards} good luck, be right there.  
  
"Where were you?" Anar snarled as he came in the room. Sharpfang ducked behind Legato, or at least tried to, but Anar got her collar first. "Drop her!" Legato ordered, not looking up. "Why should I? She missed my class." {this is normal?}not really, I have never seen him this angry {I will deal with this} "Drop her now!" Legato locked Anar in his gaze. "Drop her, your problem is with me, she was here at my request." Sharpfang was in panic mode by this point, stuck between the teacher she feared the most and someone who she was not totally sure would not kill her anyway. She slid out of Anar's grip and ran to the other side of the room heading for the door. {Stay, guard the door, I want to finish this} She stop dead in her tracks. yes my lord "Listen, your new here, and I have been here since the beginning, you are temporary. Do not go around me again." Anar barked. he's right, the minute the hunt is over, I am back at their mercy. Crap. "I am still considered a teacher and will be for the rest of month, I hold the same rank as you." Why no mind control? {This guy simply can not be controlled, at least not with out back up.} I really hate being right {As for your worry, you have served me well, I will not leave you totally at their mercy.}.? "I have a class to teach, this is not over." Anar said, suddenly backing down. {Show him the door}  
  
"What was that about? The teachers pet needs protecting." Duras sniggered as he entered. Sharpfang slunk to her seat. "What happened?" Tige asked, "you look like you just saw a war." "Trust me, next time I will just turn tail and run." "What is that? A gargoyle, or maybe a dragon, no, maybe a unicorn. Wrong, hey Sharpfang, what are you doing? More demon drawings." Torrall laughed. {they never learn} trust me, they won't, last time the principal was in, they continued to annoy me "Ok, you just can not take a hint, skull has to go, you are making me ill. That, and the spikes are not intimidating, their tacky." Babs said. you should talk, you have mastered tacky She ran into Sharpfang intentionally knocking her stuff to the ground, after knocking some of the papers off Legato's desk. {Now would it be acceptable to kill her?} no, that would be too kind {ok, dancing does not work} try full-scale humiliation, either that or maybe the mask was not enough, think her constant complaint {Let me think about that} "Babs," she barely even stopped. "Babs, stay after class today, Sharpfang you too." "But, that's lunch and I need to eat and talk to my friends." She defiantly said. "You will stay, any objections Sharpfang?" Legato turned to Sharpfang. "None, sir." Sharpfang answered. He smiled evilly. What ever you are planning. "Students, Thursday there will be a mandatory pep rally and the theme is the Crusade against St. Stevens so wear medieval dress." A voice over the intercom said. Please tell me you can get me out of that {No, I think I have to go too.} .think of it as a form of mental conditioning, you survive one of these things and there is little the human race can throw at you that will throw you off. {What is this spirit idea?} .my Halloween costume will cover that. Armor, swords, stuff like that. Come as you are will work for you, just stay away from the shutter happy biology teacher. {more information than I wanted}  
  
Babs and Sharpfang stood before Legato's desk. Sharpfang, hand folded behind her back looked amused, Babs looked ready to kill. "I really have to get to lunch, not that I think I am going to be able to eat, being forced to look at that thing on you shoulder. Oh, and your dress is not intimidating, it looks silly." Babs complained. "It would appear that what you need is a lesson in humility, human," Legato said, smiling at her. "I ask you why you go to such great lengths to bother Sharpfang and show complete disregard for my authority?" "Why should I tell you?" "When Knives gets through with you" Legato began ".never mind." "Knives as in a knife, is that another death threat? I can get you fired." She replied smugly. "Love to see you try. Your punishment for the rounds insubordination to date is to serve as her servant as long as she is on school property for the next week." He motioned to Sharpfang. "I will be enforcing it. Now go wait out side the door." "Knives, what, is he coming here?" Sharpfang asked hiding the fear in her voice. "No, at least not for now." Legato answered. "I have one other question, what is this?" He showed Sharpfang an announcement about the all school chapel for St. Andrews day in two weeks. "You remember that hellishly long chapel service that we were forced to sit through half a week ago. Triple that, and you might have an idea of what it is. It is also a dress up day. which means I get to dodge the anti-fur people over my jacket {what?}I really do not want to explain, you will see in class that day. "Any ideas how to get out of the pep rally?" "No, not a chance. The other teachers are gung ho about the idea which means sneaking out or not showing up is a bad idea." "Speaking of gung ho, what you mentioned earlier about being at their mercy after I am finished on this planet. Would you take a position in the Gung Ho Guns as payment for helping me?" Sharpfang about fell over, she would gladly take the position. But then again it would be a little hard to explain to her parents that she had joined a galactic mercenary organization. "Yes, I would." "You have proven more than cunning enough and certainly loyal though I am not totally sure of your skill with weapons, but that can be taught. Your knowledge of the laws of this world has proved valuable. I will have weapons for you by the end of the month. And I can teach you how to use your telepathic skill as a defense."proven valuable, what does he mean, sure I know human law but. "Thank you."  
  
"So, why is she here?" Tige asked eyeing Babs. "Legato's punishment for her. She is my servant for the rest of week as long as I am at school during the day. It's a lesson in humility." Sharpfang explained with a laugh. "Oh and I have been offered a position in the Gung Ho Guns by Legato." She said with a completely straight face. Rel looked like she had seen a ghost, total shock. Sharpfang smirked until she realized that Rel was looking right past her. "What gives?" "Look behind you."  
  
Crap. "Ok, I can see why you might be a little weirded out." What is he doing here? "What is that that he is carrying?" Rel asked. "It looks like a huge cross but its wrapped." "He's your new sub for chemistry." Tige said. "His name is Wolfwood." "Thanks" Sharpfang said through clenched teeth. perfect, just perfect, now all I have to do is keep a shoot out from happening, why me "Come on, time for chapel." Tige pointed out. "Gre'thor, I was enjoying the warm weather. Babs, I will find you if I need you." Sharpfang said. "Oh course, master." Babs said sarcastically as she left.  
  
The rest of the week was relatively normal. As far as Sharpfang could tell, neither Legato or Wolfwood knew the other was there or did not care. Thursday was amusing, she used her sorceress headdress and fur collar. Pre- cal went well, as usual, Legato handed out several work orders to most of her enemies for various acts of stupidity and/or whining. "Ok Sharpfang, come clean. What did you bribe him with?" Tige asked accusingly over free period. "They do what they did before he came but now they have ludicrous punishments." "Its not my fault the teacher has a shorter fuse than I do. What makes you think I had anything to do with it." "The extra box of Krispy Kreme donuts you were carrying this morning that found their way into the math room might be a dead give away." "Give it a rest, I had extra food, it's a crime to share now. Talk about looking a gift horse in the mouth, sooner or later they will shut up and we will have a half way serious class." Sharpfang pointed out, evading Tige's question indirectly. "I have been meaning to ask you. What is the Gung Ho Guns anyway?" Rel asked. "They're about the best run mercenary organization this side of Q'onos." Sharpfang said offhand. "Seriously, what is it, a club or something." "They are Knives personal mercenaries. Well armed and given whatever technology and person protection they want. My job is keeping Legato from earning himself a position of death row until he finds who ever he is hunting." "Who is Knives?" Tige asked. "Ask Legato, I really would have a hard time explaining." 


	4. The much dreaded Pep Rally

I hate pep rallies {I think I hate this already} "And now for the award for the best dressed for today." The head cheer leader said. Can you make people not see you, because I would advise doing it now {She is not intelligent enough to bend to my will}. "The best dress guy is" she said handing him the award. "The award for best dressed girl is Kira." She said as Kira stood carefully watching not to hit any one with her wings. "And the best dressed faculty member is a split between our two substitute teachers." No one moved. "Ok then, on with the pep rally." It went down hill from there. {Are they always this bad?} This is actually one of their better moments. {Do you think that the bleachers will fall if they stomp hard enough?} Amusing as it is to think about, I think bleachers are meant to take a whole lot more than that {Damn} if its any consolation, think about that one of those human pyramids falling on to the other one {I knew there was a reason I liked how you think} Sad thing is, that if any one heard us, we would be put into a mental institution {What, never mind, I do not need one of your half page explanations}ok, can you get me transferred to your advisory? {What, why?} My teacher started sounding like Vash for the third time this week {.}minus the overly silly façade{meaning.} She is trying to turn me into a pacifist, you know "Love and Peace", if this means anything to you, she sounds like Rem, her name Mira {cringe.I will see what I can do}  
  
Friday was off to a bad start. Anar had assigned them to write a paper on the Scarlet Letter, which in Sharpfang's mind was one of those books that should be collecting dust in some obscure library on the other side of the Atlantic Ocean. To add insult to injury Duras and Torrall would not let her have one moment to think in her humanities class, making wise cracks about her costume from the day before and Anar had let them do it, at the expense of the rest of the class. He joined in annoying her by cutting her off half a dozen time when she tried to make a valid point. There's revenge and then there is that {Anar again, he cannot get to me so he takes it out on you, I can see what you mean about a total lack of tact, I really must do something about him} can you just shut those two up for this class period, please. I could care less how, just don't get the law involved "You two, Duras, Torrall. Out now, you are disrupting class." Legato snapped at them, five minutes into class. Babs and Lursa started laughing. They knew about what Anar had done earlier. "Need your attack dog to do your work for you, I thought your name was Sharpfang, should be changed to Spineless." Lursa said. She then began to dance uncontrollably. "Help, I can't stop." "He's got you, haha." Babs laughed. She joined Lursa in her dance. Sharpfang smiled, she was truly enjoying this. start doing gymnastic moves, something painful like a split To her surprise, they did, or at least tried. Did I do that?  
  
Chemistry was scary, something about having fire that close to the cross that Wolfwood carried sent Sharpfang under her desk while Rel and her friend looked on, shocked. An unnaturally boring chapel service later found Sharpfang sitting in humanities listening to her teacher tell the whole that only those who had not gone to the foot ball game had to take a quiz. The class complained so he dropped the threat. football, the stupidest game ever invented. {I don't want to know} "Students will proceed to their advisory locations immediately and receive further instructions at that point." A voice said over the com system. What is going on, an attack?{what.?}  
  
"What, eight laptops stolen?" Sharpfang asked extremely close to panic. "We are doing a total search of cars, lockers, bags. Why would any one do this?" Her advisor answered. She headed for her car, totally dazed. Crap, put that away She was not thrilled to see Wolfwood with his cross open for combat. this is not good Sharpfang had her car searched only to find that, other than being unnaturally clean according to one of her teachers, there was nothing there. The rest of the day was less than fun. {They are questioning some of the teachers}Just don't tell them you are telepathic, trust me they will not get it {Thank you for the warning}  
  
There was a prospective new student day, and Sharpfang's sister was coming to visit the school. Sharpfang hated the idea, particularly since her sister was something of an embarrassment. The worst part was that her sister would visit an algebra class taught by her favorite teacher. it might not be such a bad idea just not to show up {SHARPFANG} this can't be good, thank the gods its free period She ran to the math wing, only to find that her sister had Legato backed up against a wall. "Get her out of here." He snapped. "But I just want to know why you are wearing that skull." Her sister answered. "Pup, get out, now. Terrorizing your would be teachers is a bad idea." Sharpfang said, motioning to the door. Her sister slunk out. Legato collapsed into a chair. "Tried to get into her head?" Sharpfang asked. "I had very little choice, she would not leave me alone. I tried to get her to be quiet but could not find a way to. How can you deal with her?" "I am not fully telepath, so I don't have to hear what she is thinking." "There is nothing inside that head but mindless chatter." "Yah and not much comes out either, she can say some amazingly stupid things." Sharpfang remarked, as she sat down across the table from her teacher. "I have some food with me if you want it. Might calm your nerves." He waved at the door, without answering. "Ok," she said, "I'll go get it." She came back in with the half a box of donutsthank the gods for advisory snack, only to find her sister standing in almost exactly the same place that she had been sitting minutes ago. "Sorry to bother you again, but could you at least answer my question." She almost sounded harmless. "Go away, you are beginning to annoy me." Legato looked like he was ready to kill. "Pup, I will give you a donut to go away, now." Sharpfang shouted across the room. "Ok, but can you just." "You want that donut pup, than leave now." Sharpfang ordered. Her sister walked out, Sharpfang gave her the smallest donut in the box as she left. "Who's brillant idea was it to let her on campus?" "No clue. If you thinks that bad, get her is car for three hours on a sugar high without anything else to listen to." Sharpfang said, handing Legato the food. "Thank you. How exactly do you put up with her? I have never seen anything that mind numbing before." He was busy scarfing down the donuts. "Try teaching her math at the end of the day. As I said, it one good thing about not being telepathic." "All she kept asking was where did I get the 'goth' armor." "No, I have no idea what she meant. She really threw you for a loop, didn't she?" Pup you are going to pay for this Sharpfang asked. He only nodded. "If its an consolation I will make sure I give her hell for it tonight." "Can't handle an eighth grader?" Anar asked smugly as he entered the room. "Give it a rest." Sharpfang said, rearing up. "You attack when it suits you, when your target is either weak or helpless, let my sister do your dirty work, weaken your foe. Whatever works? Honor-less dog." She snarled putting herself between Anar and Legato. She bristled, glaring at him looking like she would have taken out Anar herself. Sharpfang had enough to justify taking him out, and this just offended her on so many levels. At that point she have cared less who it was she was guarding.{What are you doing? You have no chance.} this is what I deem right, he is more interested in me than you, it's a three year old battle {last time.} Last time he had me by the collar, and looked ready to kill "What do you want?" Legato said, forcing himself to stand. She really got him, must have used the question attack. It can break a Sith lord "I was told to give you this." Anar said, handing Sharpfang an envelope, "hand this to your master like a good little dog." Sharpfang glared at him.{Leave him, this is my fight} No, this is a running battle, you got caught in the cross fire {you would fight him to defend me, why?} he has challenged me and you, takes out the mistakes of others on my hide and insulted my friends, left one out to dry just so he could sound important. No one challenges him, least of all some nobody of a student and a thoroughly hated substitute teacher whom she stands by, you protected me from him, I owe you that much {loyalty, strange to find it in anyone on this world} Anar had turned to leave the room by this point. Sharpfang snapped her teeth at him as he left. {that was appropriate}its just a threat "He has a daughter doesn't he?" Legato asked. "Yes, one who thinks I am a werewolf." "Do I really want to ask?" "Something about me trying to have some amount of fun last year playing Anarchy Ball. I howl if I am amused, chasing whining humans counts as amusement, so she thinks I am a werewolf. Why, do you teach her?" "Yes, she will not even acknowledge my existence, let alone the fact that I out rank her. She acts like daddy will protect her." "You have no idea. What is in the envelope?" Sharpfang asked handing him the envelope. She had opened it as she had been talking and the contents fell out. "From the desk of Manethra, I was informed that the teacher of Pre-Cal is going to be taking a longer break than expected. I wish to extend an invitation to stay longer, for all the complaints I get, the level of civility in the over all math classes has improved." she wants you to stay longer {Good, I will be able to finish what I began with Anar.} please drop that, I have to deal with this {Why not just have me take him out instead of fighting him} my slightly screwed up sense of honor "Eek, what are you doing here?" Sharpfang snapped at the figure standing in the door, her little sister's best friend Selka. "You have some sense of timing." "What, me? I really do not like it here, not enough religion. Any place that lets you teach is stupid." Selka snarled back, pointing at Legato. "You are not even human, neither is she." {Shut her up, her mental chatter is giving me a headache, she is almost as bad as your sister} "Do me a favor, get out of here. Either that or I will make you leave." "If you hurt me, my parents will sue you." She said in retaliation. "Get out of here and you might live to see tomorrow." Legato growled at her. "They can sue you too." {Total disregard for authority} she has nearly killed me something like 4 times "Get out now, go find Pup." Sharpfang said, trying to sound diplomatic. "Fine, this is boring anyway. Eew is that a skull, what are you a devil worshipper?" {Ok, explain to me the human obsession with my attire} humans have trouble with bone, particularly of their own species {good to know}think shock value "I do not worship this devil, who ever he may be. Now leave, you mindless creature." {You said your sister was friends with her, I imagine the two of them together is.}enough to send anyone up a wall{you two are related}yes, but then again so are Vash and Knives{.point taken}  
  
"Two things, one what is the deal with Wolfwood? Second, what happened to you during free period?" Tige asked over lunch. "Wolfwood carries a cross that carries a machine gun and a rocket launcher, plus a six gun magazine. And during free period, my sister about got herself killed by our Pre-cal teacher." "What was she doing in there?" Rel asked, looking a little lost. "Prospective new student looking around day. They go to classes see things." Sharpfang explained, "my guess is that she was only here for appearances." "What do you mean?" Tige asked. "She is going to the public school, my mother just wanted to see if there might be a chance of her getting in." Sharpfang said in a bored way. "How did she almost get herself killed?" "The infamous why attack." Sharpfang mused. "The what?" "Why are you wearing that? Why are you angry? How do you do this? What is that.get the point? She tried that one of Legato." Sharpfang answered doing a mocking impression of her sister. "That would make me crazy." "Anar then came in and gave him a hard time. But he is staying longer." "Great, you realize that you are one of the few people who likes having Legato as a teacher." Tige said. "Manethra thinks that he has had a good effect on the discipline in the math classes." Sharpfang pointed out. "I still do not like him. I am not entirely sure he is human." Tige said, musing. "So what? Wolfwood make you less nervous because he is a priest even though he is armed and Legato is not?" "No, not now that I know what he is carrying. But yes, given the choice I would rather he stayed." "That is the net total of your argument as of right now is that he is a priest versus a bounty hunter. Math class is getting better, more disciplined, Babs and Lursa have shut up, the idiot guys leave me alone, I can not complain." "I thought you hated the idea of rule by fear." Tige pointed out. "I do, but at this point I will put up with it, if it means I get some well deserved peace and quiet in class." "He is in a war with Anar isn't he?" Tige asked, trying to get a rise out of Sharpfang. "Yes, but he ended up in the cross fire, its my war." "I am curious, do you know how to think about things out of a military context." "No." 


	5. St Andrews day run

The rest of the month was relatively uneventful, Sharpfang was able to change advisories, getting away from her "Love and Peace" advisor. It amazed her how few people were in her new advisory, Kira had joined her, but for the most part the rest of the group avoided her and steered completely clear of their advisor. Chapel was weird, though. She gave up the idea of explaining any of it, some stuff just did not translate. For some reason, Christian religion was a lot harder to explain than it seemed. {Wait a second, two lines ago they were talking about smiting enemies.} but now is all about compassion, yes I know it is riddled with contradictions About the only chapel times she got a break were the hymn sings. But then again, when Wolfwood fell over from shock at the singing of Onward Christian Soldiers, Sharpfang began to wonder "why me." The whole thing left Legato at a lost. {I thought that they were totally pacifistic}.one word for you, crusade{Humans do not makes sense}will they ever  
  
St. Andrews day, twitch, I do not think that this should be legal. She slunk around the school, in her dress up clothes, enduring various jeers. {Why do they have us dress up for anyway? Not that I really have anything else to wear} I was having trouble seeing you in a dress jacket.its another one of those lets see how much pain you can endure things, something about showing respect {thought you might want to know, we have to sit in advisories} great "Sharpfang, it that real?" some one asked her. "Yes, is that a problem?" She snapped back. "Animal killer. All those cute little animals." "That do nothing but consume food and breed." Sharpfang finished sharply. how many times have I heard that? Stupid humans Everyone was hurried into the gymnasium, and the service commenced.  
  
{This is legal, why isn't killing those who persists in annoying you?} because there are people here who actually like this stuff {I see that even Wolfwood looks less than thrilled} Wait, I thought you two were enemies {Actually, we both work for Knives} .good to know, so no shoot outs on the green, right {Unless Vash walks in, no} good, hate to try and explain that one to the cops {I am not going to ask} "All rise as we recite the great thanksgiving." The head priest said. Up, down, up down, next comes the 'fun part'{they eat the body of their savior?}it's a symbol, I personally think the whole thing is a joke {good}trust me you listen to enough of the crap and you very quickly understand why Knives finds so irritating about humans {meaning.}hell fire and brimstone, they can be amazingly evil, and they contradict themselves every other sentence, love your enemy, but hate the wicked, oh and if they disagree with you, God will send them to fire of eternal hell{I really have to learn to not ask} "Everyone will proceed through the communion line, if you do not wish to participate, cross your arms over your chest and the priest will give you a blessing." The priest explained. you first, I really want to see if the priest goes into shock {can't I get out of this?} Look who's ahead of you {Damn, how did this happen?} Capricious fate to use a human term, think of it as one less stupid human, shock is usually lethal Legato nodded. The line began to move, Sharpfang was not sure what to expect. Anar and Legato were glaring at each other, across the isle as the two lines merged. She went to huge lengths to stay directly behind Legato. The minute the priest got a look at him, he about passed out from fear, the moment they were eye to eye, the priest froze. "I bless you." The priest began moving his hand to give a blessing but he stopped dead, and collapsed to the floor. Legato looked amused. {Stupid human} Anar whipped around. "What did you do?" He demanded. "Nothing. I did nothing." Legato answered. this would be a really bad place for a fight, defuse it and wait till later, besides you are badly out numbered "He just passed out from heat." Sharpfang said timidly, knowing she was stepping into a very dangerous situation. "Those priest robes are heavy and there is no ventilation, see he is coming around." "Agent of the Satan, be gone." The priest said, staring at Legato then at Sharpfang. "He's delirious with heat." Sharpfang said quickly. nice job {thank you} Now if you only had the same effect on Anar {Even Knives' angel arm would not effect him} I would really like to find out {there are times you scare even me} "He is right." Anar said smugly, glaring at Legato. "You are a demon." An what does that make you, an angel? Never mind, wrong force "I have no idea what you are talking about. Who is Satan? I know several of the students in one of my classes call Sharpfang that. But I doubt he is talking about her, so who Satan?" this is not happening "The lord of darkness sent you here to make trouble, be gone demon and take your servant with you." The priest said half delirious, still staring at Sharpfang. {servant?} me.I think "Ok, enough, the paramedics are on the way, everyone give him some space." One of the teachers said. "We should get back to our seats." Sharpfang said motioning to Legato. "The scarcer we make our selves the better." "Alright." Legato said, following her back to their seats. you swear you did nothing right? {yes, all I did was look at him, his blessing made my head hurt} you are kidding? Right? {what does that have to do with it?} nothing, please tell me that absolutely nothing happened {what do you expect} no mind control, no unintentional mind reading, nothing, right {nothing, I heard some strange things though} meaning what {something about blessing a demon} great, look this is problem, please do not take this the wrong way but make yourself really scarce after this service, please, there are bound to be major questions {ok, I would rather avoid questions, might tip off the person I am looking for, do not ask} argif {who is the devil they kept referring to} A fallen angel known as Satan, he is considered he lord of darkness, the head demon, I really can not explain, basically his powers make Knives look like a kitten {ok, he thinks I am an agent for some supernatural creature} yah {Knives would find that amusing, him a supernatural creature} erf, that was not what I meant  
  
"So what happened?" Tige asked. "You were standing right there when the priest collapsed." "Demon gods, leave it alone. Nothing happened ok." Sharpfang said defensively, "its not my fault one of the priests can not handle going eye to eye with some one who has a strong will, no interest in religion, and, ok, a fairly unnatural gaze." "I am curious, can this guy do anything wrong?" Tige asked, accusingly. "I would not defend him if something went wrong. It did not, you know full well that if anyone who he was going to drop, its Anar." "So, what, the priest just fell over because he was tired?" "He is alive right, if a priest can not handle going eye to eye with someone who has a slightly unnerving stare, he should not have his job." Sharpfang said, realizing she was in serious trouble. Her back was the preverbal wall. Tige was not going to leave this matter alone. "So what is the deal between Anar and Legato?" Rel asked, breaking the silence. "My fault completely, for starters." Sharpfang said, trying not to sound exasperated. "I am on the tech crew right, and our job is to help teachers and students who are having computer problems, when ever. I get out of Anar's class at Legato's request, but the problem is Anar blows a fuse. Damn near kills me, and gets into staring contest with Legato." "I can think of safer uses for my time, facing down a dragon comes to mind, Anar is deadly when is angry." Tige remarked. arg "So at any rate, Anar now knows I have back up, so he lets Torrall and crew take it out of my hide." "I think I remember the rest. Ok, what did you bribe him with?" "What?" Sharpfang definitely looked lost. "I have told you a dozen times, I have not bribed him with anything. It's not my doing, I swear. Its now a crime for a student and teacher to think the same way." "You even bothered to switch advisories. Plotting an overthrow of the school?" "Very funny, my old advisor was trying to turn me into a pacifist. Ok?" "Would one straight answer kill you?" "Ever wonder how he can command Babs to do things against her will? He is telepath, I have some skill in that area. As I said, my job has become to keep him out of the path of law until what ever hunt he is on is complete." Sharpfang said, trying not to sound totally off base. Gods, she will not let it be "And how exactly did you end up in that less than enviable position?" "As a member of the Gung Ho Guns." Sharpfang said, trying to keep a straight face. "Not my fault I actually know something about human law." "You know you have made some pretty bad enemies. Anar is one of them." Tige pointed out. I know "Where did that come from?" "Its called thought speak, I can let only you hear me. But you can not talk back." "Ok, where did you learn." Tige began, Sharpfang smiled evilly, "never mind, I think I know where you learned it."  
  
Sharpfang about fell over laughing the next day. She saw the school "security" that they had just hired. A rather pathetic looking car with the word Security written across the side and two Jesus fish on the back was the net effort of their attempt to add security. She was wondering if she could convince Legato to have the Gung Ho Guns act as security, if only for the effect it would have on the school in general. 


	6. black magic rising

DEMON DOGS, what is this all over my car? Sharpfang fumed, walking out to the parking lot. Her car was coated in school spirit messages. ok, they did to spite me, this is way beyond petty revenge She began to look for a rag to get the stuff off. The next day there would be hell to pay. "You took the messages off your car." One of the cheerleaders said to Sharpfang as she headed for Pre-Cal, Anar's daughter, great "So what if I did, first off I could not see out my back window, second I have no interest in having such things on my car." She snapped back. "Now, I am going to be late to Pre-Cal. Move please." "Going to go whine to your guard dog, eh Sharpfang handmaiden of hell?" One of her friends said. must do something about that "Yes run, hide behind a coward, who can not handle a little eighth grader but would attack a priest." Anar daughter said loud enough for half the school to hear. "Going to have your friend put a curse on me. My dad will kill him if he does." A dark look came into Sharpfang's eyes. I demand that you move, you and your cronies. Bow before me They parted and bowed slightly to her, but they resisted every motion they made. it worked, it actually worked {of course,} thank you for the training, it makes life that much easier Sharpfang was in a good mood coming into Pre-Cal, but Babs cut it short. "No paint on you car, but we went to so much trouble to put it on." She sneered low, hoping she would not be noticed. Sharpfang wanted to try something and this was as good a time as any. She stared hard at an eraser at the front of the room. fly, find your target the eraser suddenly moved, and went flying across the room at Babs, who dodged. {You did that?}Yes, I think {Your stronger than I thought, impressive} "Who threw that at me?" Babs snapped, she looked first at Sharpfang who was stifling a smile, then at Legato. "You made her do that, didn't you?" She snapped. {Have not learned your lesson yet?} She looked shocked, she did not know where the words had come from. But Sharpfang heard it as well, having fun{watch, and enjoy, I think I finally have a use for her} . "I could not control Sharpfang if I tried, but you are another matter. You can drive, get us food, now." He commanded, she fought, but her feet were already moving towards the door. The rest of the class was in shock, and totally silent. "Now we will resume class." Twenty minutes Babs came back carrying food, still trying to force her body to comply with her head. "I will take three of those cinnamon rolls, thank you." Sharpfang said sounding like she was in a restaurant. "Here you are, master." Babs replied, all trace of sarcasm gone from her voice. "Hungry?" Sharpfang asked Tige, between bites of cinnamon roll, she hid the rest for her lunch. {perhaps it would scare them less if you offered food} Babs put the rest of the food on a table minus one box of donuts and another cinnamon bun which ended up of Legato's desk. "Anyone else want food, I promise its not poisoned." Sharpfang said to the rest of the class. Nobody moved, then Tige got up and picked up some of the cookies. Five minutes later there was a feeding frenzy. glad I got food early {should we make a habit out this?} beats school lunch {that stuff is food}.arg {consider this a promotion, you are now the second of the Gung Ho Guns}I am honored  
  
"Ok, you move objects and get Babs to get food for you, or did I miss something?" Tige asked, verbally cornering Sharpfang after Pre-Cal class. "That was the first time I tried it. Oh and that was not me who made her get the food" Sharpfang said, not taking her eyes from the computer screen. "That was definitely not my idea. I wonder how she knew that cinnamon rolls are my favorite food." "You really are amazingly hard to phase." "Thank you." "Wait, Sharpfang can move objects with her mind?" Kora asked coming out of nowhere. "Yes, that new teacher of ours taught her how to talk to people with her mind and the next thing we know, she is throwing things at people without touching them. You know, the one who caused a priest to pass out at St. Andrews day." Tige explained. Sharpfang glared at her. A little help here "I am going to go see if there is anything sweet left." Sharpfang said, getting up. "I want to come, I have not met this new teacher, he can not be ask scary as Tige says." Kora said. She followed Sharpfang and continued to heckle her, "show me how you move things." Sharpfang glared at her. "You need to lighten up." "Would it kill you to leave me alone?" Sharpfang said wheeling around. "You take everything too seriously." "Arg." Got any food left{who is that behind you} what ever you do, stay out of her head {.} "Hi, my name is Kora. I do not have you for any classes." "My name is Legato, now will you please leave." He answered, not looking up from the papers he was grading. I have a deal for you, I will grade those if you make her go away{thank you, any more grading and I will kill something} Sharpfang took the stack of geometry tests from him. "Your as bad as she is, neither of you have much tolerance for happy people." "Please leave." He said through locked teeth. "Oh, come on, I can not be annoying you that much." She replied cheerily. "Kora, you are really tempting fate here." Sharpfang warned, knowing the effect it would have. "You can not be that bad. You just need to lighten up. Like Sharpfang, she is a little ray of happiness." Sharpfang glared at her. "Go away." Legato commanded her. "Just a little ray of sunshine aren't you?" three, two, one {WOLFWOOD, get in here with that cross of yours, I have a job for you} Wolfwood burst in, with the punisher cross open for battle. Kora got the message and ran out of the room, Wolfwood looked shocked. "That was what you called me in for. Whatever." "Want something to eat?" Sharpfang asked, munching on her second cinnamon role. "Legato, you alright?" "When Knives shows up, she will be the first one dealt with." Legato answered. "Hey Sharpfang, what are you doing?" Wolfwood asked, completely ignoring Legato. "Grading tests, why?" "Can you grade something for me, please?" "I am in your class, that would be a little weird." "What do I have to bribe you with?" "I want to try out your cross later. I am a fan of automatic weaponry." Wolfwood looked a little uncomfortable at the thought but grading tests was an even more frightening thought. "Ok, but no major damage." Hello, you alright {How do you put up with people like that}you just stop noticing after a while, call it an immunity to humans, I am slowly developing one {I keep forgetting you are not totally telepathic}Yes, I just have mind control, no accidentally getting into someone's thoughts {I have been meaning to ask you.}the two angles formed by a .sorry {when did you learn telekinesis}not sure, it went with the mind control, just was there to start with{are you entirely sure you are human}no and no amount of threats would get me to say I was part of that semi-worthless species{Knives will like you, semi-worthless}the food is edible, isn't it {true, but.}you want these tests graded or not {Sorry}  
  
Later that day, Sharpfang decided she was going to make good on her deal with Wolfwood. "Can I please try out the Punisher Cross?" Sharpfang asked, sticking her head in the door of the chemistry room. "Why did I say you could?" Wolfwood answered. He was not thrilled about letting his boss's pet half demon play with a weapon easily capable of leveling the building. "Come on, or I will not help you grade tests." "Are you sure you will be able to lift that?" "You want help or not?" Sharpfang teased, "you said if I help you grade papers, you will let me try it." "I do not know if you can." He began, but stopped when he say Sharpfang level it at a tree using both her strength and telekinesis. "Ok, now how do you fire it?" "The trigger is in the center." Wolfwood answered sounding completely defeated. Sharpfang aimed the machine gun at a tree and pulled the trigger slightly. Several bullets hit the tree. She forced a cloaking field as she handled the weapon, only Wolfwood and Legato could see her. got to love mind control, note to self, ask Legato what it would take to get one of these for my own use 


	7. Vash and Alucard

"Damn, I am soaking wet." Sharpfang cursed as she headed into school. Lightening flashed overhead. hehe, this will make my day better.never mind Sharpfang had come the conclusion that it was going to be one of those days the minute she had walked into school. It was the Tuesday after a 5 day week end, and Sharpfang was not thrilled. She walked into art class and about fell over. I am beginning to wonder if all of planet Gunsmoke has decided to invade this school "Sharpfang, you look a little ill." Kira said, as Sharpfang sat down at the very far end of the table. "I am about to have a serious problem." Sharpfang said, sounding far away. "Hello everyone, my name is Vash and I will be helping in art, for the rest of the year." "Sir, can I go get something from my locker?" Sharpfang asked. "Sure." Vash said. Sharpfang raced out of the room and ran for the chemistry room. The teacher was about the only person who would understand why this latest turn of events was bad. "Problem?" Wolfwood asked as Sharpfang ran in the door. "You could say that." She said, "guess who just showed up in my art class." "Either Knives or Vash." "Vash." "You are correct, Sharpfang, this is bad. How do you plan to handle this?" "What?" She about screamed. "You are the second in command, Sharpfang the Blackwolf." He returned flatly. love that title "Ok, you keep Vash distracted and preferably out of sight of Legato. That way, I can hopefully prevent a shoot out." "How am I supposed to do that?" Sharpfang pulled a box of donuts from her bag. "Think bribery." She said with a smile, "I know Vash's weak spot." She said, handing Wolfwood the box of donuts.  
  
She returned to the art room, with twenty minutes to go in class, dripping wet. "Let me make this painfully clear," she said to Kira, "this never happened. Do not mention this latest change of teachers, do not even think about it during any event that any of our thoughts can be picked up." "Meaning?" Kira asked. "I talked to Wolfwood and he is going to do his best to keep Vash and Legato apart. Such a meeting can only end in trouble, think shoot out." "I will the best I can." "Hello, I am back." Her art teacher came back into the room. "Sharpfang, I am worried about you, you always seem so negative." "I am not that negative." Sharpfang said, hiding her exaperation. This is why I switched advisories, you went from sounding like Vash, to sounding like Rem but stayed that way  
  
Sharpfang let her history class lull her into a half asleep trance. It covered over all of the mishaps of first period. By the time advisory rolled around, she had almost completely forgotten why she had about had a nervous break down. The only thing that shook her was the threat of a super cell showing up, think tornado.  
  
Anything interesting happen over the break? {Yes, I got to go to some truly dreadful conference about school and religion} how did you get dragged into that {I really wish I knew} Sharpfang walked into the room, and noticed that something a little different. Spread out on one of the desks was a set on black fur armor ornamented with silver wolf skulls, or at least what looked like miniature ones. On the collar was a wolf made of a red tinted metal, which really threw her for a loop. the red wolf, Shou'fang's insignia, how could anyone know, the wolfen god of the hunt, strange The helmet was adorned with a full face mask made out of an animal skull bound together with metal. She looked totally lost. {That is for you} what? {I told you I would get armor and weapons, Blackwolf} weapons? He motioned to the pile of things next to the armor. A pair of sais with fur ornamented sheathes. {The sais conceal guns. They are in the pommels of the weapons.} Thank you She slid on the armor over her clothes. As she ran her hands over the shoulder and back to smooth it down, her hand ran over something attached to the shoulder. What is that? {a skull} No one I know, I hope She was wondering how she missed it when she had had the armor off {a wolf, if you are wondering, I can get you a human one if you wish} wolf is fine, it will have the same effect on the class as the human one you wear Sharpfang slid on the clawed hand guards and mask.really wish I had a mirror {you can continue to wear normal clothing, but keep this within reach, when our target shows up, you will need the protection, the leather hides bullet proof material} understood, but I think I will wear this for class today, see how they react {no difference to me}Crud, I forgot I have Anar's class next {tell me how he reacts}  
  
"Ok, what have we here. Is it Halloween again?" Anar sneered as Sharpfang entered his classroom. .not going to kill him, not going to kill him. "No, Anar, just my new uniform." She answered coolly. "I am not breaking dress code am I? In fact I am one of the few in this room that is not in violation. Am I right?" "You are correct." Anar said, trying not to have to admit that she had him.  
  
"Hey Satan, can I wear that?" Torrall asked. "No." She said as she sat down. She took off the helmet and hand guards, considering she was going to need to type. "In this essay is the idea of the non-conformist, the rebel.." Anar started talking. "Tell me how this society looks at the rebel." He said, staring right at Sharpfang. "As both a being who is to be respected and mocked depending on who you ask." She said watching how his eyes moved. They fixed on the wolf skull. "Are you a non-conformist?" He asked. "Yes." "I can tell that by your dress." arg, do not ask a question you do not want an answer to The class was over none too soon. Anar and Sharpfang spent a great deal of time shooting daggers at each other across the room. Lightening flashed as Sharpfang left, framing her in the door. "The priest was wrong. You are the demon not that fool Legato." Anar snapped as Sharpfang left.  
  
"Sharpfang, is that you?" Tige asked, sitting down. Sharpfang slipped the mask up, "yes, what do you think?" "Its not Halloween, so either you are working on this for art or.never mind" Tige said looking slightly bewildered. "Something related to the Gung Ho Guns I take it." Sharpfang nodded. {How did he react?} Not well as you can imagine, he thought I looked like a demon She flashed an image of the lightening framing her is the door {He is close, you can make even me nervous at some points}Is that a good thing or a bad thing? "Eek, what is that? Now two of you are wearing skulls, I can not stay in this class, you two are making me sick." Babs said, as she entered the room breaking Sharpfang's train of thought. {Hungry?} Let me handle this, I am thinking take out instead of fresh road kill{.?} school lunch "Babs, take everyone's order then go get us food, preferably oriental take out." Sharpfang commanded with a wave of her hand. Torall and Duras started laughing. "You can go help her." Legato snapped forcing them to help in the food run.  
  
"You know, you are starting to worry me." Tige said, tapping Sharpfang on the shoulder. "Trust me, this is a lot better than him killing them, which at some points he has been ready to do." Sharpfang explained, dropping her voice. "I give up." Tige said exasperated.  
  
Lunch was 'delivered' and that saved Sharpfang from having to follow Legato around through lunch period to keep him away from Vash. Wolfwood some how managed to Vash out of chapel much to Sharpfang's relief. So far, so good, but I can't do this every day During chemistry, Sharpfang spent the entire time running plans for avoiding possible police involvement by Wolfwood. She hated having this class at the end of day. "Might I ask where your loyalties lie." "My loyalty is to the Gung Ho Guns, or more accurately to their leader. I take my job seriously and a full scale shoot out on the green would amount to either Vash or Legato, or for that matter you on death row and they pull the switch pretty damn fast down here." "You honestly think that the authorities could contain us." "Yes, I take you are not familiar with the National Guard, no amount of mind control can get rid of them, and there are more of them than you can take out. Vash would be useless in that situation. Besides, at that point they call out the ATF and its all over." "Ok, but how would I be involved?" Sharpfang motioned to the cross. "Got it. Vash is not making life easy for us." "I have come to the conclusion, if Knives shows up, I will personally drag Vash out and throw him at Knives' feet. That way I can put an end to all this stress in my life, I was never taught diplomacy and this has taxed what skills I have." "Glad you are on our side. I am curious, you like the uniform design, it's little out of character for the Gung Ho Guns. Most of the female uniforms show a little more um." Sharpfang glared at him, that you say that again and I will rip you apart kind of glare. "It suits me perfectly, heavy metal, ease of movement, major shock value."  
  
"All students will proceed to the gymnasium after the end of class, a tornado has touched down within two miles of us." A voice on the intercom said. "This is a problem isn't it?" Wolfwood asked Sharpfang. "That is the understatement of the century, tornados are bad enough, throw in the presence of Vash the Stampede and Knives' right hand man in the same building for a long period of time, in a room that can easily be seen across. On top of that throw in restless students, an on edge staff and a serious possibility of looking one of natures most dangerous forces in the eye and this can not end well." "What exactly is a tornado?" "Massive swirling wind that rips everything in its path apart, kind of like what Vash causes." Sharpfang explained. "Look, I know you might get into trouble for this but can you let every one out a little early?" She asked. "Yes, why?" "I want you to lure Vash into one of the practice rooms in the hallway by the art room, and then stay there with him, get Millie and Meryl while you are at it. They showed up this morning alone with Vash. You will be safe there, and that gets all of them out of the way, the gym could not handle an impact." She was thinking fast. "What's why the interest in our safety?" "You want to be the one to tell Knives that both his second in command and his brother were killed because of human stupidity combined with a natural disaster, what do you think would happen? You deal with keeping Vash alive, I will deal with Legato." "I take it you have a plan to stay out of harms way too." Wolfwood cringed at the thought of what Knives would do. "There is a large room on the other side of that wall. I will go there and have Legato follow me, its hell of a lot safer than the gym, as for role call, mind control fixes that problem." "Get out of here, I will follow your plan." Wolfwood told her. Sharpfang ran for the Math Wing. {I was wondering when you would show up, what is a tornado} I will explain later, right now I need you to follow my lead {I take it you have gone through a drill like this before} ok, you know the lunch room building She imagined the lay out of the building, highlighting the section where she knew there was at least a prayer of safety. I am directing my friends to go there as well, run understand {at this point, I am not asking questions, I picked up bits of your conversation with Wolfwood} She led the way through the sea of grass and water, as the lightening flashed over the sky, lighting up the sky blue and purple, thunder could be heard compounding the confusion. Sharpfang resisted the urge to stand and watch the storm. The hail was enough to convince her otherwise. I need you to make it so that no one asks questions {done} The choir room was dark, but Sharpfang saw several forms in among the equipment. Kira, Tige and Rel sat under various large pieces of equipment for cover. "Now what?" Rel asked, " a voice in my head just told me to come here." "Now we wait." Sharpfang said. "Hey, Sharpfang, mind explaining the change of costume?" Rel asked. "New uniform, suited to the second in command of the Gung Ho Guns." Sharpfang answered, painfully aware that she had to step lightly. "That reminds me, who is Knives?" Tige asked, directing her question at Legato. "Legato," Sharpfang said, "I need you to stay here. I need to find out what is going on, I will run down to the gym and be back as fast as I can. Until then, explain them what the Gung Ho Guns is, I have so far failed miserably." She had just realized that they stood no chance of getting information, which the rest of the school would have. She headed out of the door, watching over her back the entire time. "The storm shows no sign of letting up, we will have to keep you here until it does, which maybe quite a while." The head of school announced. expect to be trapped here for a while {just what I needed}Wolfwood, you will be stuck where you are for a while, when it is safe, I will come and get you Sharpfang headed back the choir room. She was thoroughly amused by what she found inside. Rel was listening intently to Legato explain the Gung Ho Guns, images of her brother facing down the Gung Ho Guns running through her head. Tige was far across the room, looking like she was in shock and shooting daggers at Legato. Kira was mentally long gone, nose buried in a book. "Well everyone, we are going to be stuck here a while." Sharpfang announced. No one noticed. "Ok, tell me how you can deal with that guy?" Tige asked Sharpfang. "What do you mean?" "Mercenaries nothing, he's an assassin, and he is training you to be one too." Tige snapped back. "This Knives, what ever he maybe, makes the Nazis look sane." "Oh good grief. Leave it alone." "I wonder how much power has gone to your head." "Look, at least I have managed to prevent a full scale slaughter on this campus. I will deal with Knives if he ever shows up." She said, keeping her voice as low as she could. {how long do you think we will be in here} too long Tige did not hear what she said. "You are not a god and neither is Knives." Tige yelled in response to something Legato said. At this point, Legato broke off his conversation to stare at Tige. Sharpfang did not like the look in his eyes. "Ok, we are going to be stuck here for a while," Sharpfang snarled, sending several pieces of band equipment into the air, as she stepped in between them. "You two can argue all you want, but any violence and I will drop all of this on both of you." "I keep forgetting how powerful she is." Legato said, a little shaken. Tige just stared. "How could you forget how powerful she is, you are the one who trained her." Tige snapped. "I really do not want to have to explain this to anyone." Sharpfang said, letting the equipment come back down to earth.  
  
The next day was one of worst Sharpfang had had in a long time. Anar started out the day hassling her about her new armor, which she had not worn that day and assign a paper on a truly hellishly boring book. Chemistry was not fun because Wolfwood turned the class over to another teacher in order to keep track of Vash. This particular teacher started talking about the God factor and chemistry there to related. Art class was a joke, with Sharpfang getting harassed about her change of clothing by the girl that she sat next to in Spanish. Her old art teacher was back, commenting on her seemingly endless bad mood. Sharpfang thought she sound like Rem, Vash's mentor in the art of pacifism. She was thrilled the free period was next. "Hey, Sharpfang, can I talk to you?" Her art teacher asked. "Sure." "I am worried about you, you seem to be getting shorter tempered and nastier." erf "I am under stress." "I heard that you snapped at some one yesterday. You seem like such a nice person, I am really concerned about you." She went on, questioning Sharpfang about everything. "I really need to leave." Sharpfang finally said, "besides, you have another class to teach." "Ok, come by and talk if you need to, I would advise you go see the school councilor." "I might." "I want you to." "You realize you are not my advisor anymore." "Does not mean I do not care about how you are doing." "I am leaving now." Sharpfang said. Let me leave  
  
{Problem?} humans, they stick their noses where it does not belong Sharpfang wandered into the Pre-Cal room. {which human} the one who reminds me of Rem {I thought you were rid of her} I wish, she still thinks I am in her advisory  
  
Sharpfang was an a slightly mischievous mood, by the next morning. Her brilliant idea was to use telekinesis to lift Vash's gun. She had decided to present it as a prize of war to Legato. Phase one went ok, getting Vash completely distracted was easy. A trail of donuts into the closet did the job. She then carefully used her powers to lift the gun out of it holster, not the Vash had noticed, he was happily eating the box of donuts. The really strange thing was the no one noticed her doing this. Chalk up another one to the power of mind control. Sharpfang slid the gun into her bag, after emptying the drum of all the bullets. The music sounded and she hurried to humanities class, tired of being marked late. Telepathy still had not managed to her out of tardies. Weird was getting to be the norm at school but then again, up to that point only planet Gunsmoke had sent people. A stranger stood at the front of the humanities classroom. "Hi, my name is Spike and I will be teaching for a while, until bounties pick up again anyway." Why did I get out bed this morning? Things got worse from there. A small red haired figure danced out from behind him. "This is Edward, she is volunteering to help with your computers as long as I am here." Class moved on from there. Sharpfang was trying to force the clock to move faster, but it refused to cooperate.  
  
"I have something for you." Sharpfang said as she went into advisory. She pulled Vash's gun out of her bag and hung it off one finger for Legato to see. "When is Lord Knives planning to make an appearance?" "Where did you get that?" Legato asked, snapping the gun out her hand. "Art class taught by the owner of this weapon and some one who makes Rem look like a hawk." She said, snatching the gun back. Legato did not notice. "Vash is here?" "Yes, just let me make this clear. Either of you start a shoot out and at least one of you will get life without parole." "Meaning.never mind, when I am going to learn not ask you that?" "Tell Knives that you have found Vash and leave it at that." "I have one more thing to give you for your help." Legato motioned to door. As they stepped outside a figure appeared leading a horse in full armor. She recognized the figure as another member of Gung Ho Guns. "For me?" Sharpfang asked in shock. "You are trained for cavalry combat, and all the members of the Gung Ho Guns use their preferred weapons." "Thank you." Was all that Sharpfang could say. She went over every inch of the horse's tack and armor. To her surprise she found a weighted combat whip attached to saddle, a crossbow and fur lined black cloak were in one of the saddle packs. perfect an image of dragging Vash across campus before coming to stop before Knives and Legato came to mind everything I could ever need for war, I will never be able repay them for this "As for your question about Knives, he will come when ever he feels like it, until then our job is to keep track of Vash." "That should not be hard, I got his gun by lifting it telekinetically while I had him distracted with a box of donuts." Sharpfang said. "Where are my manners? Let me introduce myself." She said turning to the person holding the reins of the horse. "I am." "Sharpfang the Blackwolf, yes I know. I am called Midvalley the Hornfreak, third of the Gung Ho Guns. You are the second of the Gung Ho Guns from what I understand. Strange, you are little more than a child." "Who can throw you across this courtyard without laying a hand on you." Sharpfang finished, then with a flick of her fingers sent a large tree branch hurtling across the green where it shattered on the side of a building. "I see why Legato thinks so highly of you."  
  
"Ok, first armor, now a horse, what are you doing in return?" Tige asked Sharpfang the moment she entered class. "Bringing his target right to him. I thought we had explained this one to you." Sharpfang answered. By the end of class, the novelty of having a horse tied out side the door wore off.  
  
"No horses on campus." Anar snapped as Sharpfang left the Pre-Cal room. "That is not in the rule book." Sharpfang replied, she rode down to lunch. She could keep the horse tied up on campus. Up to that point, she had managed to keep the whole Gung Ho Guns thing from her parents. This included convincing Legato use mind control on her parents during the parent advisor conference. She was permanently rid of that threat.  
  
"Great, just what I need, my computer is on the blink." Sharpfang complained as she headed for the tech room later that day. All the telekinetic powers in the galaxy did nothing to fix Sharpfang's constant battle with her computer. "Hello, computer problem?" A young girl asked. Ack, it's an invasion "What happened to our old tech person?" Sharpfang asked. "My name is Nana and this is Edward, your old tech person got a better job." She replied. "Are you the only one here, I mean, tell the Knightsabers have not set up a base here too?" "No, Priss took over for the head of the athletic department." Why did I get out of bed this morning "Ed know who you are, you're the one with the demon horse." "That's one way to put it." Sharpfang said exasperated. "Look, my computer will not turn on, and I have already done all of the trouble shooting. Its not the battery, the charger or any of the external devises." They looked lost. "I used to by on tech crew, but I had trouble dealing with know nothing freshmen." "We have been getting that a lot today, that and guys looking down my shirt." Nana said. "Smack them, or at least threaten to." Sharpfang said with a smile.  
  
"I am wondering," Sharpfang said wandering into advisory the next day, "how exactly are you keeping your people fed? I know there are other members of the Gung Ho Guns here as well and a teacher's paycheck is not enough to feed a pack like that." "Why are you interested?" Legato asked without looking up from the test he had been forced to grade. "There is a $500,000 reward out for the capture of a sniper running loose in the capital of this nation." "And." "I was thinking, if you can spare them, send a couple of other Gung Ho Guns up there and catch him and collect the reward." Sharpfang explained. "I will take it into consideration. You might want to look at this." "Curses, what, that thing is mandatory. Demon gods, this is getting old, how many more forms of illegal torture can they put us through? How did this stuff slip under when they wrote the laws about cruel and unusual punishment?"{.?}too much information{how did you guess} "If it is any consolation, myself and Wolfwood are being forced to go as well. I think so is Vash." "Great, try to get assigned to different buses." "I think I can fix it so that you, I and Wolfwood are all on the same bus away from Vash." "Also try get on the bus with my old advisor, she might be a nuisance but she brings plenty of food."  
  
"Is my computer fixed yet?" Sharpfang demanded as she walked into the tech room. "No, sorry." Nana answered. "Demon lady is back." "Erf." "You and the evil man hid in the same place Ed did during the storm." great "What?"  
  
"Ed hide under the bleachers, you are fun to listen to." "How long are you staying?" "Till Spike finds another bounty." hopefully soon  
  
Sharpfang was about convinced that, by that point, nothing could catch her off guard. She found herself very much mistaken. She was totally lost when a being wearing a long red jacket showed up during advisory. "Where did you come from?" Sharpfang asked, very abruptly. "I am here as the new security service." He said. "Who are you?" Sharpfang asked. "Yes, I would also like to know." Legato said. "Working as security is a front, I am a hunter of the undead." The stranger replied flatly. "Great, chalk up one more things to make my life interesting." Sharpfang grumbled. "So what you are saying is that there could be undead creatures walking around, argif. Need any help? Legal excuse to use my weapons." "No." drat "Who is your assistant?" Sharpfang inquired. "You should be able to find her."  
  
Things had gotten weird lately and it showed no signs of stopping. To make life even more interesting, there was a bake sale in the lunchroom the next day. Sharpfang about passed out from fear when she heard it mentioned over the loud speaker, she could bet money that Vash would show up and try to clean the place out. At the same time, Legato would use mind control to achieve the same goal. "Wolfwood, can I talk to you after class?" "Why?" "Disaster management." "Meaning?" "You need to keep Vash out of the lunchroom until I give you the ok. Think shoot out over the bake sale table, hatred not included." "Ok, I will do what I can." "Good."  
  
Sharpfang made her way to the lunchroom, only to nearly be tripped by Ed. "Watch it." Sharpfang snarled at the retreating figure. "Ed wants to get to bake sale, lots of sweet food."crap As predicted, Legato had managed to convince the students selling the baked goods to give him most of the food for free. But then Ed bounded in, which caused everything to go down hill. "Hey, save some for the rest of us." Ed said to Legato. "I am hungry, Ed has not eaten all day." She said, trying to lift a bag of cookies off the pile Legato had in front of him. He caught her by the wrist. "Bad idea, no one teach you it is not polite to take people's food." He snapped back, throwing Ed off, she recovered quickly. By this time, the commotion had drawn the attention of the other staff members. This, much to Sharpfang's horror, included Mira and Vash, who had just walked in. CRAP "What are you doing here? Are you working for my brother?" Vash asked eyeing Legato. "I am here getting food, what does it look like?" Legato said, continuing to bag the large amount of bake goods he had "acquired." "No, I meant.are those donuts?" He asked, staring at the box in Legato's hand. "Mr. Vash, we have another box." One of the students who was working the stand said. "I will buy the whole box." Vash said, handing them money. "Hey, share with the rest of us." Ed said, bounding toward Vash as he took the box of donuts from the student. "You again." Legato said, breaking Ed's charge and sending her flying. "Stay out it, you have no part in this." Sharpfang just stood across the room, watching. remember, no killing{right} "Leave her alone, she just an innocent by stander." Vash yelled, as Legato shoved Ed back. "You did not need to hurt her." {does he ever shut up}you should hear him during class{please, leave it at that} "Teachers should not injure students, but then again, demon half breeds are another matter, where is you lapdog?" Anar said, walking onto the scene. "Go away, this is none of your concern." Legato snapped at Anar. "No you don't, you pesky human." He said, grabbing Ed's wrist for the second time, as Ed tried to lift a rather large bag of cookies out of Legato's stash. "You just will not go away." "Ed wants food, you have more than enough food to share." Was the response from the seriously contorted figure on the floor. "How is the inevitable chaos?" Wolfwood asked Sharpfang as he walking into the lunchroom. "Ok, no blood on the floor yet, but with Anar added to the mix, gods knows what will happen. Oddly enough the only cause of this battle seems to be food." "I notice you have not joined the fray, may I ask why?" "Easy, I value my sanity." "Passive observer." "Something like that. Are the teachers just oblivious or.never mind."nice work, Legato, you guys could argue till hell froze over and none of the other teachers would notice The word demon brought some unneeded attention from the school priest. "I do not see any demons here, just a pack of unfed, short fused people." He said. "Stay out of this." Everybody else yelled in unison. The priest backed away, ever since St. Andrews day, the priest had left Legato alone. The other person that the mention of the word demon had attracted was the stranger. He, however, noticed that is was only Legato, nearly fell over laughing that he had put two cents worth of energy into what Anar had said and then returned to where he had been sitting. "Want anything?" Sharpfang asked Wolfwood, "might as well have munchies while we watch the disaster." "No." "Ok." Sharpfang said as she approached the other end of the bake sale table, "I will take one of those." She said, picking up a 'cinnamon roll' not the best, but better than starving She handed the other student money for her food, then headed back to where she had been standing. "How long do you think this will last?" Wolfwood asked when Sharpfang returned. "Either until chapel, or until I get sick of it at which point I will separate them by force." "Force?" "Telekinesis, remember." The argument continued with varying degrees of intensity, Anar throwing in his two cents every time Legato threw Ed some place. Vash spent a good half of the time whining. Sharpfang and Wolfwood had starting taking bets on who would win. The bet definitely was in Legato's favor, with Ed a close second; no one had much faith in Vash. Sharpfang found it amusing that the betting ratio always changed after Ed impacted on another piece of furniture. thank the gods, the teachers are mentally long gone Sharpfang thought as a second table collapsed from the impact of Vash getting flung off one of the boxes of donuts that Legato had stashed. "You think we should call in back up?" Wolfwood asked. "No, it just walked in." Sharpfang answered, motioning at the door. Millie and Meryl stood in the doorway, surveying massive amount of damage already inflicted on the building. "VASH! Stop breaking things." Meryl yelled. "But I am not." Vash responded from the pile that had been a table. "Sharpfang could you help us here, maybe you too, Wolfwood?" Meryl asked. "What exactly do you expect me to do?" Sharpfang asked. You might want to tone it down a little, you are going to bring the police down on us, I can solve the problems with the damage, just drop it{turned pacifist}no, survival is of interest here{.} Things got really weird at that point, Shargfang caught Ed mid-stride, levitated her out of the building to get rid of that issue. She then used two energy blasts to separate Vash and Legato who were fighting over a box of cookies. Anar backed out. The stranger watched her with amusement. "What did you do that for, I almost had it." Vash screamed at her. She telekinetically dislocated his jaw to shut him up. "You did not do enough harm." Legato yelled at Sharpfang. trust me, I fixed that{.?} "Shut up both of you! If all of you are quite finished acting like children, chapel is about to begin." Sharpfang said, sounding a lot older and eviler than usual, a blackness burned in her eyes. "Your childish antics have cut into my homework time, second, I have not had a whole lot to eat." She then rearranged all of the furniture with one flick of her hand, making it look like there had never been a fight. Her actions took all of them by total surprise. If there was one thing that Legato had learned, it was do not anger Sharpfang. What ever she thought of you was the rest of time, she got angry and even Knives would be well advised to run, even with the Angel Arm. Legato was not sure what Sharpfang was capable of and that worried him. 


End file.
